Magical Mirror of Odd
by Aosora 'Aoi-chan' Yuzuki
Summary: Odd has a few secrets that not even his friends know, and when his secrets catch up to him it causes a misunderstanding between his friends. Then the school trip comes up and he knows that his time is running out, will he be able to tell them before it's to late or will he disappear with regret? Both he and his friends are racing against time. Songfic inspired by Magic Mirror


Aosora: Hey everyone, and sorry for not updating for so long. I just had (and still sligthly have) a huge authors block. But I found an old song (not very old though), and suddenly I just had this story stuck in my head so much that I couldn't forget it for 2 weeks! So I decided to write this oneshot to help with my authors block.

Code Lyoko and vocaloid does not belong to me, nor does the song or the translation of the song. This is a story very much inspired to me by the song Magical Mirror sung by the vocaloids Rin and Len. And I recently started listen on the translated version again, 3 days straight. Ciram is my OC though.

WARNING: Odd Della-Robbia is VERY OOC. His hair is different, looking like Kagamine Rin's but held up with a a small blue ribbon which make it look almost like Len's but with Rin's bangs. There isn't any purple spot in his hair, but he still wears his normal clothes. He does not chase after girls or ask anyone out, so basically he isn't interested in any relationships but he still likes to prank people and he's mostly like in the TV-show. And now I won't say anything more as the last things about him would become spoilers.

SECOND WARNING: SONGFIC, ENGLISH VERSION OF MAGIC MIRROR BY SIR HAMNET ON YOUTUBE. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.

Magical Mirror of Odd

Remember

Odd Della-Robbia was running as fast as he could through the forest, tears falling from his eyes as he thought of what had just happened. He could hear someone shout out at him, but he just continued running until he saw a small lake. "The lake near Aelita's house..." he thought. "Why...?" he shivered as he could feel the cold creeping through his jacket. "If only..." he paused "If only I could have told them" . His vision blurred, and he rubbed his eyes furiously as he tried to make it return to normal. No such luck, it only caused his eyes to feel raw. "The spell has almost completely dissolved, huh?" he smiled sadly and closed his eyes, "Come to think of it... almost a hundred years have passed. And I'm still waiting..." he sat down at the bank and stared into the blurry water. "And we're having a fieldtrip on the same day that he disappeared, even to the same place too" Would that mean that he would disappear too? No spell lasts forever, right? Memories of his old home, which now was nothing more than some tourist attraction, floated through his head as he slowly made his way back to the dormitory.

When he finally got back to his room, he was met with an empty room instead of a very angry Ulrich like had expected. "I guess he's sleeping in Jeremie's room... They are probably all really angry at me.." He thought back to what happend earlier

Odd burst into the factory's computer room, gasping from all the running. "S-sorry I'm late, hehe" he scratched his neck nervously as his friends glared at him angrily. "Where were you?!" Ulrich screamed at him, and Odd took a few steps back as he raised his hands in defence. "I was buying that CD I had been waiting for, you called me when I was just about to head back so I ran all the way here but ran into a little trouble on the way-" "Trouble, really? You expect us to believe that? This is the FOURTH time that you arrived late and you even got here so slow that we already deactivated the towers by ourselfs. We could have needed your help!" Odd looked at the others and winced inwardly when he saw their angry glares, even if it t´wasn't as bad as Ulrich's. "I'm sorry, okay? But I'm not lying!" it was Yumi who answered this time. "Then what kind of trouble was it?" he stared at her as he quickly tried to gather his courage to tell them about what was ailing him but the others took his thinking silence as a sign of that he was lying. "See, you don't even have anything to say." Yumi's cold voice pierced through his thoughts. "N-no, it's just hard to explain.. because it's sounds kinda unbelievable..." The others just glared angrily at him. Ulrich went up to him. "Spare your lies, I can't believe you just abandoned us like that" Odd just stared at him in shock, "I didn't abandon you.. I really am telling you the truth..." Odd almost whispered as he turned around and sprinted away. "ODD, WAIT!" Aelita run after him but gave up when she saw him disappear into the woods. Jeremie soon joined her, panting as he came to a stop. "We should let him be for now, I don't know if he was really truthful though..." And then they joined up with Yumi and Ulrich.

He couldn't just tell them that he was temporarily cured from his illness by magic, and that since the spell was wearing off it was slowly starting to return, or that he was slowly losing his sight because if he told them that they would either think it was a joke or they would worry so much over him that they wouldn't be able to concentrate on school or Xana. But he knew that he still had to tell them, he only had two more days after all. He silently woved to make up with them so he wouldn't just disappear so that they would look for him, or at least he would apologize and tell them that he didn't have very much time left. His eyes drifted shut as sleep took him away, but he didn't sleep very deeply.

The next morning he was awoken by his internal clock at five AM, and he hurried to take a shower and switch into clean clothes. He had just put on his shirt as the first guys started to take their morning showers, and he sighed in relief that no one had seen him halfnaked. He couldn't afford anyone to stumble over his secret. He went back to his room to get the homework and his schoolbag and then went down to get some breakfast. As he stepped into the cafeteria he sighed as he saw his friends sitting at the usual table, talking as they hadn't noticed him. He made his way over to the food line, avoiding any eyecontact. "So, feeling hungry this morning, Odd?" The kind lady asked over the counter, happy to see the usually hungriest boy in the school. "Not very much... So can I just have some juice and a sandwich?" he asked as he looked at all the breakfast pancakes, eggs and sandwiches that were on the counter. She looked at him worriedly "Are you sure you're feeling alright, Odd? You haven't been eating properly for almost a week..." her motherly tone warmed his heart, but he couldn't just tell her that he only had to eat so much before because the spell cast other him took a lot of energy and now that it was almost gone he didn't have any apetite. "Yes, I'm fine. I just got some nutrient suppliers so that I wouldn't need to eat as much, and they are very effective!" He grinned happily at her, hoping she would buy his lie. He didn't want to hurt her, she was like a second mother to him. "Okay, but take care. And don't forget to come by later to get your schooltrip lunch!" She gave him a small plate with a few sandwiches and a glass of juice. "I won't! I'll see you later Mary." He smiled one last time before he walked over to his friends. "Hey guys'" he sat down at the end of the table. "Morning Odd" Aelita smiled at him, as did Jeremie but he chose to just wave. Yumi and Ulrich seemed to ignore him though as they continued chatting with each other. "So they're still mad at me?" He asked the genious and his pinkhaired girlfriend. "Yeah, but they will probably calm down in a few hours." Jeremie eyed the pranksters food, "Are you allright Odd? You haven't taken a single bite of your food, and you are usually the one that eat ten times faster than a normal person and you haven't even taken half of what you usually eat..." Odd sighed at the worried looks the his two non-angry friends gave him. "Yeah, I just got some nutrient supplies earlier. And you are starting to sound like Mary" They relaxed a little, but not entirly. "Okay, first class is biology, so you have to turn in your essay." "Yeah, yeah I got it Einstein. Wouldn't wanna miss the school trip now would I?" he smiled as he finished his first sandwich and drank up the last of his juice. "Ready to go?" he asked them. "But you haven't eaten more than one sandwich, Odd. I think you should at least eat a little more, it can't be good to just go from eating a lot to almost nothing..." he sighed but smiled at her concern for his wellbeing. "Okay, okay. I'll try to eat more..." he slowly ate another sandwich but stopped after a few bites unable to even look at the food. "I'm full so let's go" he said as he threw the rest of his food and put the tray on the counter, ignoring the still worried looks he got from his friends. Even Yumi and Ulrich looked worried about him now. But they all went to their next class without saying anything more about it.

After biology they had had math and every teacher was surprised to see Odd turning in his homework and essay all done and not a single day too late. There was even one that had asked him if he had cheated but after much researching she found that he had actually done it this time. Soon it was eleven AM and he was standing with his classmates, Ulrich and Yumi was still a bit angry, waiting for everyone to put all their bags in the large bus so they could get their seats. He was fully packed, and his boxed lunch was in his bag together with a camera and a few pictures he had of his friends. He smiled sadly as he thought of how he soon would disappear, and wondered how his friends would feel. Would they feel sad? Would they miss him? Or even remember him at all? He shook his head to clear his mind as he stepped onto the bus. Only one place was left, next to... Sissi. He made his way over to her. "Hey Sissi, can you move in?" he asked her politely, hoping that would would make her more bearable during the three hours trip. "Why would I move? Take some other seat weirdo." she continued looking at her phone. "I can't this is the last seat" He pointed out. She gritted her teeth, "I don't care! Go to the other bus then!" He just sighed as he squeezed past her and took the window seat and then proceeded to ignore her for the rest of the trip as he just stared out the window instead. She was fuming for the hole first hour at his, to her, rude behaviour but decided to let it go when one of her old friend called her and so she spent the other two hours talking on her phone.

When they had arrived the teacher quickly told them the rules before letting the kids go unpack at the small houses that each group was assigned to. In his group was the gym teacher, Jim as a leader and responsible for them, all his friends and a tall redhaired boy named Ciram. He slowly unpacked his things and waited for the others to go exploring before he took out some paper and a pen. A letter was the only thing he could think of as he didn't have much time left and he just wasn't brave enough to tell them face to face. He didn't want to hurt them like that, hopefully this would be better. Ciram look up at him as he put the letter on his pillow before taking out a pair of beige shorts and a slightly big, purple t-shirt. "Why do you pretend to be a boy?" he froze at the redheads question "W-what are you talking about?" He stuttered out. "I saw you when you were in the middle of changing a few days ago, but I just went back to my room and pretended that I never saw that. But it has been on my mind for a while now...Not you changing but I wondered why." Odd sighed, fiddling with a small plushie she had brought with her. "I just... I once lost someone very important to me, and ever since then I have dressed like a boy to never forget him. Then I was sent to Kadic and they thought I was a boy so I just went with it so that they wouldn't try to make me wear girl clothes..." she looked down, thinking that he would think she was some kind of creep. "Oh, I'm sorry for asking. But I don't think you need to act like a guy to remember him. Just be yourself, he probably just want you to be happy." Ciram smiled kindly at her as she looked back at him with a look of shock. Her shock soon dissipated though as she smiled back him. "Thank you" said before going inside the bathroom to change. "Remember to lock!" He called after her, and she laughed at how quickly they had become friends. "I will!" she called back.

An halfhour later the rest of group 2 was back, and there was a bit of awkward silence before Jim cleared his throat "I think I will go and talk to the other teachers, so you better behave until I get back." he said, trying to sound stern. Everyone nodded, and once he walked out they all gathered around Odd. Except Ciram, who decided to take a shower and leave the others to talk. Ulrich was the one to take the first step, looking a slightly bit unsure of himself. "Uh, I would like to apologize for saying that you abandoned us... I'm still a bit angry, but everyone have their bad times and I should have listened first. I'm sorry, Odd" he said while looking at the floor, finding the small holes in it very interesting. "It's okay, you where stressed and tired from all the Xana business, and when I wasn't there you got more work on your shoulders. So I'm sorry too." Odd hesitantly looked up at her friends nervous faces. "And I'm sorry too, Odd" Yumi paused before continuing. "Do you want to talk about what is bothering you? We are here for you, you know." she smiled gently at her, and Odd gave a small smile back. "Yeah, I wanted to tell you earlier but it was kinda hard to..." she trailed of as she tried to collect her thoughts. Everyone in the room gave her encouraging looks, and she relaxed slightly as a familiar warmth filled her heart. She took a deep breath breath before continuing. "Almost two weeks ago, I started feeling pain in my legs." They all looked at her worriedly. "After a few days I went to the doctor, and they told me that it was as if the muscles were just... shutting down partially." they all gasped, "What? Is that why you didn't go to the gym class?" Ulrich asked, and she nodded. "But there is a cure, right? Did they say what kind of disease or whatever it was?" Yumi took hold of Odds arm as if to assure herself that she was really there. "No, but I know that there isn't any cure... At least not anymore." "What do you mean with 'not anymore'?" Jeremie asked her. "I had this illness when I was small, I was born with it. I would always be reading books when everyone else was playing outside, but one day a stranger appeared and he cured me temporarily." everyone except for Jeremie looked completely lost. "But how? And how do you know if there isn't any more cures somewhere? Why don't we just look for the one who cured you before?" everyone bombarded her with questions and she had to wait for a few minutes before they calmed down. "He made it himself, and it can't be stored so when he disappeared the cure went with him." Odd explained calmly to her friends. They became quiet for a moment, but then Ciram came in. "Have you all talked it out?" he asked them, but only confused stares flashed his way. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed how obvious it was that you were fighting before..." the looks of shock was more than enough to tell him that it was a 'yes' and he smacked himself at their stupidity. "So, miss Odd, have you told them about that yet?" he asked her, and the others stared at Odd in confusion. "Wait, miss? Ciram, Odd's a boy. Sure, he looks girly enough-" he was then smacked lightly in the head by Yumi who gave him the look. "Well, you get what I mean." he sighed. "Ummm, well about that... I'm a girl actually..." Odd started fiddling with her thumbs at the looks the others gave her. 3. 2. 1. "WHAT?!" she held her hands over her ears to protect her hearing. "Why didn't you tell me? I would have played dressup with youuuuuu" Aelita whined, and the others started laughing at their own stupidity. "Haha, I can't believe we didn't see this one coming." Yumi and Ulrich exclaimed on the same time before turning towards each other "Huh?" and then laughed again. But then suddenly the boys and Odd felt some kind of dark aura come from the two girls who were suddenly giggling creepily. "W-what are you laughing a-about?" Odd stuttered, scared as shivers ran down her spine. "Weeell, we never had the chanse to play dressup with you before..." Aelita started, "But we can do that now, riiiight?" Yumi finished while both were grinning creepily. Odd could only gulp before they dragged her into the bathroom. "Waaaait! What if Jim comes? And I never finished my story!" she screamed in fear but they would not let her get away. "Uh, do you think he- I meant she- will be okay?" Ulrich asked the other boys. "I would like to say yes, but even I was scared by their behaviour so I don't know. Hope so." Jeremie exhaled and inhaled slowly before the room was quiet. A few minutes later the three girls emerged from the bathroom, with Odd dressed in a kneelong blue dress with a pocket on the stomach and her hair let down with her ribbon holding two small braids that went from the sides to the back of her head. She blushed and looked down as the boys stared at her and Yumi cleared her throat as she their stares. "So, what do you think of her makeover?" She asked them in a tone as if she was talking about some very important political matter. "Ah, she is very cute." Ciram said and the other boys nodded. "So, maybe I should continue on the story" Odd exclaimed just before Jim burst through the doors, making everyone jump. That was when she remembered that Jim didn't know about her gender... Ooops. "It's time to go to the castle everyone, so grab your cameras and- Hey wait, where is Della-Robbia and who are you young miss? You should be with your own group." Odd blushed as every one else laughed at Jim's obliviousness. "That girl is Odd" Aelita manages to squeez inbetween her giggles, and Jim just stared at them. "Kids these day, well everyone follow me. We don't want to be late." Odd ran to get her camera and letter before her knees buckled and she fell down. All her friends looked worriedly at her, and she quickly covered her mishap by standing up quickly exclaiming a quick "I'm okay" before running out the door with the envelope safely in her hand.

Group 2 quickly joined the other groups that already were there, and Odd glanced at her friends who looked excited. She tugged Jeremies arm to get his attention and everyone glanced over at her. "I wrote this letter to explain, and since I never really got to tell you everything I want you to read it later so that you will know everything." she gave it to Jeremie who put it in his bag before smiling at her. "Okay. Hey, it looks like our guide is here!" he seemed even more excited now. Odd turned her head to see a young man making his way over to their group. "Hello, my name is Micael and I will be your guide today. Come to me if you have any questions." He smiled at the group before he gave them a sign to follow him. "We are going to visit the the outer part of the castle as the inner parts are still forbidden while the explorers are checking it over." The went inside the closest tower, and everyone except Odd was astonished at the beauty of everything. Not even the cobwebs or holes could make it look anything less. "The Castle first appeared a hundred years ago, and the legend goes that the villagers one day woke up and saw that this castle had appeared. We still don't know who built it but according to the legend it was built from magic." They continued down a hall. "Before this castle had been here there used to be a small noble familys house. The house of Kagamine, therefore this castle is also known as Kagamine's castle. But when this castle appeared there was only one Kagamine left as the others had moved out or died from old age, the last Kagamine was said to be a young woman or girl named Rin who was very ill and couldn't even walk by herself. But no one knows if it's true or what happened to the girl after this castle was built. But there is a myth that the magician that created this castle cured the girl and then married the girl but suddenly disappeared and Rin died soon after and is still waiting for him." Odd, almost choked on his saliva as he heard the guide tell a story that was almost completely true. She was cured by him, and she was still waiting but she wasn't dead. She hadn't even aged a single year since then, she still looked like a sixteen year old girl. Her friends noticed her surprise but thought nothing of it, and just continued watching her in case she would fall. Her eyes blurred and she stumbled, but managed to stay upright. "Are you alright Odd?" Ciram asked her worriedly. She nodded, "Yeah, my foot just got caught by something" she smiled at her friends and they all relaxed. Suddenly she saw a flash of red, of the same red that he wore as a cape. She glanced at the others before her, and then quickly walked into the hall to the left where she had seen it disappear. The others turned back just in time to see her disappear behind the corner. "Ah, no you can't go that way, miss!" the guide called after her as everyone followed her. Odd saw the caped figure disappear disappear around another corner and followed almost stopping when she realised that she was on the staircase leading her to the copy of her old room but then hurried into the after the caped figure.

She almost burst into the small room, not noticing that the others had lost her. Seeing the dusty old mirror and everything just like it was the same day as she met him. She looked into the mirror, seeing her mirror self doing the same before something she heard something move behind her. She turned around and saw the cape disappear behind the old wardrobe where the secret door was. She quickly followed it.

The others looked around where they had lost her, but no one could see anything. But then they heard her.

In the highest part of this house, there's a tiny room way in the back

They quickly ran towards the end of the hall where they had heard her voice, and went into a small room with nothing but a staircase.

They hurried up the stairs, and came into a small dusty room that had a very dusty old mirror in the middle of it. They couldn't see her anywhere, and the all looked around for a door leading towards another room or something. "She must be here somewhere, there isn't any other doors here."

And then it happened one day, everything was unexpected

Inside the dusty old mirror, was instead a boy reflected

They could hear her voice coming from the wardrobe, but as soon as they opened it they saw was nothing but clothes inside. "Odd! Where are you?" They tried calling but no one answered.

Odd smiled as she thought back at moment she had seen him for the first time, continuing to sing as she followed the cape.

And it seemed that all the wheels and gears of fate, began to turn starting that day

I wonder if I were to call you my first "friend" would it be okay?

Now I hesitantly reach and place my hand, on the mirror over yours and

It all began (the flow of magic) "Won't you please say my name-?

The flow of magic

Everyone jumped at the voice coming from the mirror, it had sounded like a boy no older than sixteen. They hesitantly made their way over to the mirror where they saw a boy cloaked person disappear in behind the wardrobe and quickly turned around to where it had disappeared. To their amazement there was a hidden passage behind it and the ran up the stairs hoping to catch Odd before she got lost.

From the fingers touching mine, I could hear your voice for the first time

Overflowing me with such feeling, I couldn't help the tears from falling

And if we could only stay just like this for the rest of our days

Inside an empty world, alone, by myself, every day hoping that I'd meet someone else

Until the day I finally felt the warmth of your hand

She saw him go into another hallway and hurried after. She was getting closer.

They ran as quickly as they could, the guide looking quite lost. "How can she find all these passages? I haven't heard anything about them!" he exclaimed in shock, and the others look confused at how she could just disappear like that.

He granted all my wishes, such a generous magician

He cured me of my illness so I could walk easily again

"Wait? Illness? Cure? She sounds like in the story, and what Odd told us about the mysterious man that cured her! Maybe she's the ghost!" Ulrich suddenly yelled out, and everyone turned around to face him, looking as if he just said something stupid before they realised that the two stories did sound mysteriously alike. "But she felt alive to me, aren't ghosts supposed to be untouchable?" Aelita asked him. "Maybe she didn't die then?" he asked her, and she thought about it before looking like she accepted what he had said. "That doesn't make any sense, maybe she is the granddaughter of Rin for she doesn't really look a hundred years old..." the guide told them. "But how can she know this place so well then? And the voice we heard from the mirror-!" Ulrich stopped talking as they heard her singing again.

Like every girl I had a dream, wanting to be a princess

To own a beautiful castle of which I would be the mistress

I planned out every detail, how every room and hall should be

I guess there's no surprise that now it's all reality

"I don't know what you think, but I think that the voice we heard from the mirror and the person we saw walking in behind the closet was the magician. If he cured her maybe he made her immortal too? That would explain why she never seemed to grow." Aelita told them as they continued running after Odd's voice.

And just like that I got every single thing that ever appeared in my dreams

But still I felt so incomplete, there's one more thing that's missing

And it is something only you can give, a special type of "magic"

Now lets promise (Don't let go of my hand) "Would you please stay here with me?"

She smiled as she remembered when they held hands, how she would feel the warmth of his hand spread into her heart.

And if we could only stay together like this for always

There is nobody else who would do, it absolutely must be you

And that is why I beg you please, could you stay here 'til I fall asleep?

'Cause if I close my eyes I'll be all alone, I only want to you say my name, so

Until that time will come, just know I'm waiting for you

She felt a tear fall from her eye as she thought of how long she had waited, and a happiness bubbled in her as she thought of how she might see him again.

The magic that you cast will not always last

Everything that the girl dreamed will once more become what it was before

"Does that mean this castle will disappear?" everyone looked scared at the thought of the castle disappearing while they were inside. "I guess we just have to find out, Yumi." Jeremie stated as they chased after the song, feeling like they were racing against time, and losing.

"Now I have to go" - "Please don't go just yet"

"The magic is dissolving away"

"So let us bid each other farewell" - "I won't say goodbye"

"Now I beg of you, please do not cry" - "Please don't leave my side"

"Wait, if he came from the mirror does that mean he's from another world or universe or something?" Yumi though out loud and everyone except Jim seemed to think about it for a long time. But no one could come up with anything to say, they still missed one piece of the puzzle. After a while they could see a door ahead, this one different from the others. It seemed to glow, maybe it's the magic they thought.

In the world from the mirror everything is set in reverse

Though our destinies are connected, they should have never intersected

Everything that I gave, was only given to repay

Another side of life that I've come to see, I won't forget the times you're sad or happy

And in return I want you to promise me, that I will always be

Within your memories

Odd burst through the door, seeing the figure standing in front of the mirror. His red hood covering his face. It just looked like he was just about to leave her again so she ran towards him, grabbing him from behind in a hug. Fighting her tears as she thought of how to tell him how much she needed him, she couldn't live without him, she had waited for him for a hundred years.

But if you could only stay, I would tell you it is okay

Even if you have no magic, I really don't need any of it

I was hoping that right here, maybe one day you'd reappear

Polishing up this old mirror so that I may have you once again right here by my side

No matter how much time may pass me by, I promise that I'll always be

Waiting for you

She couldn't hold her tears in any longer, she started begging him over and over again to stay, to be with her. Telling him that she didn't need anything else and he slowly turned around and removed his hood to show his face not looking a day older since they met. "I missed you Rin." he smiled as he held her close, not wanting to ever let go. But their moment was disturbed by all of her friends plus a teacher and a guide throwing open the door before looking shocked at the pair standing in front of the mirrors. "Odd! Why did you run away?!" Aelita cried as she ignored the stranger to hug the life out of her friend, and soon joined by Yumi who helped her making it hard for the small blondine to breath. "C-can't breath-" Odd managed to say after a while and her two friends immediatly let go, giving her apologetic looks. She gulped a few breaths of air before starting to explain, "I saw Len and followed him, I thought he would leave me again..." she hugged Len harder, but not enough to hurt him. Everyone looked at the young boy and after a while Jeremie broke the silence. "Are you the magician?" he asked, and the boy nodded. "Yes, my name is Len. Pleasure to meet you." he gave a small bow as a greeting. Suddenly Jim noticed something, there seemed to be someone missing... Yumi, Aelita, Ulrich, Jeremie and odd was there... Then who was missing? "Wait! Where is Ciram?" he looked around the room and they where about to panic when Len spoke. "I am sorry, it seems as if I forgot to tell you. I had to borrow him for a little while to enter this world again. Look into the mirror." Everyone did as he said and saw that instead of a short blonde boy, there was the tall redheaded individual they were looking for.

"How-? Since when-?" No one seemed to be able to finnish their sentences.

"When you were looking in the wardrobe for Rin, I asked him to let me switch place with him after I showed you were to go. The me that Rin had seen before that was an illusion that I made with my magic." he explained calmly to everyone. "And we didn't even notice until now... Wow" Jim looked shocked, he hadn't noticed that one of his students had switch places with some boy from another world and that was 7 minutes ago!

"I will of course switch back with him, but I will take Rin with me. We have both stayed too long in our worlds, and it is time for us to leave before we really destroy time itself." Len held his breath, waiting for Rin's friends to react. And they did, big. "What?! You can't just take her! She's our friend too! Please don't say you're going with him Odd" Ulrich snapped at Len, and begged Odd. "I'm sorry, but a hundred years have passed and yet I have not aged a single year. All that is thanks to the magic binding me and Len together, today the last of the magic will disappear and then I don't know what will happen, I might just cease to exist. I don't want to leave, just like I never wanted to part with Len but I have to. I'm sorry..." Odd trailed of doing her best to not cry. And her friends was just about to comfort her when Len beat them to it. "Don't worry, I'm sure you will meet again. After all, we both met through a mirror, waited for a hundred years without even ageing and met again. We will not exist in your or my world, but in a separate one where people like us go. So there is nothing that says that you won't meet again." he dried her tears with his fingers before turning to the others. "I'm sorry, but it's time for us to go. If we wait any longer the door between worlds will close. Farewell, until next time." He bowed politely before turning towards the mirror. "Bye everyone, take care of Kiwi for me!" Odd gave all her friends a quick hug before running over to the mirror where Leon was waiting and a blinding light surrounded everyone, making them cover their eyes with their hands or arms.

When they opened their eyes again they saw that they were standing in a small house instead of the castle, Ciram, Odd and Leon nowhere to be seen. "No, where's Ciram? Hey Ciram!" Ulrich started calling hoping that he wasn't gone with the castle. "Yeah, yeah. What is it?" they all turned around to see the tall redhead standing by a door that lead into a small bedroom. "We thought you were gone. Are you alright?" Jeremie asked him. "Yeah, I'm fine. I even found this picture." he held out a photo of the lyoko gang with Ciram and Len with them in it. They all gasped. "B-but we never took any picture of all of us like this, or with Len for that matter!" "Well, I guess it was made from his magic then. Look at the backside." They turned it around, and there was one word, scribbled down with long letters that looked like someone's writing from hundred years ago.

Remember

So, that was the story I hope you like it and please review. And I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes as usual. Until next time, byeeeeeeeee~


End file.
